1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair brush provided with a hair cutting function, a hair combing function, and a scalp massaging function, and to a replaceable cutting unit for a hair brush that can be used in such a hair brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair styling is widely conducted with the object of hair beautification by combing the hair and partially cutting the excess hair, while massaging the scalp.
In such an operation, combing and cutting of the hair have been conventionally conducted by using the hairdresser's scissors and combs as separate tools according to the object of the operation.
It is also known that hair brushes were used with the object of massaging the scalp, while adjusting the hair.
However, with the above-described prior art technology, a hair brush was required in addition to the hairdresser's scissors and comb, and the drawback of the operation was that because skills and a knack were necessary, the operation was difficult to conduct.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. S51-9966 disclosed a hair brush 70 designed to resolve those problems.
With this prior art technology, a hair brush body 72 was provided with three rows of bristles 74, cutters 76 with the cutting edges 76a turned away from the hair brush body 72 were provided on the hair brush body 72 between the bristles 74, and the height of the cutters 76 was set lower than that of the bristles 74 (see FIGS. 12 and 13).